Lucy's Bad Day
by shelbyshoe
Summary: Lucy's day only gets worse when she is asked out by a few guys only to be turned away. Unbeknownst to her it seems a certain dragon slayer is behind it all.


It was not an ordinary day, although the blonde was clueless to this particular detail. Walking through the streets of Magnolia book in hand, she made her way down a path she could travel by heart. The volume was open to a very enticing page. Lucy had her nose so deep into the story she was not paying very much attention to who was around her. A few pedestrians wore expressions of irritation having to dodge the oblivious stellar mage.

"But why would you say that to her you idiot?" She mumbled under her breath to the fictional characters, flipping the page expectantly. This was something pretty normal. Lucy always found herself absorbed in stories like this one. Maybe it was her lack of romance that drove her to pick up such titles. She closed the book quickly at this thought. _I don't need romance to be happy! _She thought to herself. _It would be nice to have a little every once in a while though…_ Lucy noticed the familiar sign hanging above her very favorite shop. With a grin she opened the door with excitement and walked inside.

"Hello Miss Heartfilia." The older bookkeeper greeted without having to look up from his ledger.

"Hello! So?" She bounded to the small checkout counter leaning against the cool surface with expecting eyes. "Is it here?"

"The mail hasn't come today. I'm sure if you come back later the mail will have arrived." He explained dipping his quill into ink.

"Really? But the mail is never late." She said with a frown.

"Not to worry. I'm sure it will be here. So if you'd like to stick around you can." He assured meeting her downturned face with an encouraging grin. Lucy nodded in reply. She stood up straight and glanced around the tiny bookshop. There were a few people who were already seated, books opened being devoured. She took the shelves of her favorite section. It was Erza who had originally opened her eyes to the wonders of the romance section. Lucy pulled a book from its cozy spot and flipped through the pages. This one was more of a fantasy, but it definitely caught her eye. A large fiery dragon spread across the cover ready to take the weak maiden to its domain. The first few passages were captivating enough for her to close the book and place it under her arm. She let her finger tips skim the other bindings. There were quite a few she had already read and she was getting frustrated fast.

"Looking for something?" A voice asked from over her shoulder. Lucy jumped not expecting the sudden question. She looked up, brown orbs meeting light sea green. The voice in question was a very attractive guy if Lucy said so herself. His hair was a fair sandy brown his face dusted in light freckles, which she thought was kind of cute.

"Oh hi… Um no I was just browsing, but I've already read quite a few of these." She admitted fidgeting with the book that she had under her arm already.

"I know the feeling. To be honest I never really come over to this section." He explained scratching the back of his head in awkward embarrassment. "But I guess I should come around this isle more often if it means I get to talk to pretty girls like you." Lucy's face flushed at his compliment, and a smile she could not hide spread across her face. "I'm mostly into books on magic."

"Are you a mage?" She asked in fascination.

"Well, no not yet." He smiled. "I've been working on it though. Never could pick up the magic thing."

"You should keep practicing! It's a lot of fun!" Lucy encouraged.

"You're a mage?" The guy asked eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah! I'm a member of Fairy Tail." She said holding up her right hand revealing a pink guild mark.

"Wow! Fairy Tail is the best there is!" His excitement played in his features.

"Definitely!" She beamed with pride.

"You know we should go out some time. I mean we are both obvious bookworms, and love magic. We'd have a lot to talk about." He offered.

"Yeah that would be really nice." Lucy reached for her purse shuffling around inside for a pen. "Let me just give you my number." As she pulled out her pen she noticed his cheerful expression had turned to one of distress. "You okay?" She asked noticing his eyes were turned to the show window of the shop. His face had paled significantly and he seemed like he was ready to bolt.

"You know on second thought. You seem like a nice girl and all… But I should be going." He said turning quickly to walk out of the store. Lucy was left with a stunned expression her pen still outstretched in her hand.

"What was that?" She thought looking around the shop at the other undisturbed patrons. Confusion turned to fury as she realized she had been pretty much stood up. _The nerve! _She thought. She felt no need to stick around any longer and tucked the pen back into her bag. She made her way to the checkout counter, purchasing the book she had acquired. She heard the ringing of the shop bell as she closed the door behind her. She still had a lot of time to waste before the mail would arrive. Lucy remembered how bare her fridge was from a certain pink haired mage's late night pig out. _I swear I'll never understand why he can't just eat at his own house…_ She grumbled. Oddly she felt no real anger toward the idea of her partner making late night visits. It was just a pain to have to continue preparing meals for three.

The market was quite busy this sunny afternoon. A fruit stand caught Lucy's eye immediately. She picked up a basket and began looking through the different apples. She saw a bundle of fresh pink ones piled high. The price was reasonable and she did feel the need to add a little more substance to the dragon slayer's diet anyway. Just meat and potatoes weren't going to cut it in her opinion. As she reached for a large one perched at the top another hand brushed hers.

"Oh I'm sorry did you want that one?" Lucy offered turning to face the owner of the hand.

"No that's okay you have it." He said pulling his hand back. It was his charming smile that caught her eye first. Then it was his amazing jaw structure. Lucy almost forgot to breathe as she took in the sight of the man in front of her. Dark black messy hair and the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen. She watched him retract his hand noticing his sculpted shoulders exposed by his navy sleeveless shirt.

"Ladies first of course." His smile continued as he looked her up and down.

"Thank you." She said reaching for the apple once more.

"You know the star fruit is really good right now, you should take a look." He suggested pointing toward another vendor. "I can show you where they're at if you want. I own the stand."

"That'd be great!" She agreed taking a few more apples before following his lead. They continued shopping together, and every so often Lucy would notice things. The way his muscles rippled through his shirt, or how she could swim in his eyes. Their conversations lead them in a circle back to the star fruit stand.

"You are really something you know that?" He said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Lucy flushed at his sudden flattery. "Do you want to get something to eat later?" But just as the words made it out of his mouth a man pointed frantically at the stand beside them.

"Fire!" He screamed getting everyone around them to stop and turn. Sure enough billowing smoke came from the top of the stand.

"Shit! Stay here Lucy." The guy she had been talking to was now running to the back of the stand where the fire seemed to be coming from. Lucy watched as the smoke soon died down, the air clearing. It took quite a while before the raven haired man returned to Lucy's side looking oddly tense.

"Is everything okay?" Lucy asked observing his face flinch at the sudden sound of her voice.

"Yes. I uh…" He began looking back toward the stand seeming paranoid. "I don't think we can do dinner… Um I'm just no good for you." He stated in a voice that seemed almost rehearsed before taking off in the other direction. Lucy again found herself in awe. _Are you kidding me?! _She thought. Her mouth hung open at the obvious snub. Lucy had her groceries bagged and her book before making her way back to the shop. She assumed she had been out long enough for the mail man to get to the store.

With the ring of the shop's bell that hung over the door she entered. Her mood had soured since she had first arrived.

"I'm sorry Miss Heartfilia. It seems your book did not come in." The shopkeeper apologized.

"The mail man came?" She asked with disappointment. Her face falling fast her shoulders slumped in disapproval.

"Yes, I'm sorry." He said sympathetically.

"That's okay… I should get my food home anyway… Thanks." She said turning to leave. She almost ran into the next customer that walked through the door. She squeaked with surprise and jumped back to avoid colliding.

"Excuse me I'm sorry." He spoke moving out of her way. His green eyes widened in realization as he took in the sight of her.

"Freckles." Lucy stated menacingly. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance. She recognized him immediately as the guy who had dropped her like a sack of bricks earlier in the day. Her patients were wearing thin. She had had it with these guys leading her on only to turn her away. The boy yelped just as Lucy had done when he walked through the door. He turned to leave fast, trying desperately to get as much distance between him and the infuriated woman in front of him as he could.

"Not so fast!" She said pulling him back by the collar. "What is your problem?"

"My problem?! You have me by the shirt!" He squeaked. Lucy dropped her bags and pushed the boy against the wall her hand still gripping tightly to his shirt.

"Why would you lead a girl on and then just drop her like that?" She interrogated giving him another angry glare.

"What? Well I-I just changed my mind." He said cringing at the fist she was obviously making with her other hand.

"Changed your mind? How do you just change your mind?!" She asked tightening her grip on his top. Before he answered he looked around, making an obvious glance at the store window.

"Look." He whispered. "Your boyfriend was at the window earlier… I don't think he wanted me hitting on his girlfriend… He uh… threatened my life." Lucy was absolutely stunned.

"What boyfriend?!" She questioned finding his statement to be a really bad lie.

"The one with the pink hair." He cringed at her question.

"Pink?" Her eyes widened the size of saucers, and then it dawned on her. "Natsu Dragneel!" She screamed letting the boy fall to the ground.

Unfortunately she didn't know where the idiot was at a time like this. She also knew she had to get her groceries into her flat before they spoiled. _That jerk… What did he have against that guy anyway?! _She wondered walking up the steps to her apartment door. She thought about the other man she had met at the market. The similarity in the situation couldn't be coincidental, and of course the fire to the poor guy's stand. _Was it because… No way, it couldn't be. _Lucy questioned her thoughts only to shake them away as she opened her door and made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey partner!" A cheerful voice called from her kitchen table. "I have a surprise for you!" Lucy dropped her bags and immediately let her rage consume her.

"Natsu! What is your problem?!" She hollered readying a fist to meet his happy face.

"My problem?" He questioned. His smile faltered quickly turning into confusion. "I thought you liked surprises?"

"Why did you scare those guys today?!" Lucy raged on balling another fist. If this was a cartoon Lucy was sure steam would be rising out of her ears. Natsu's face paled in comprehension.

"Now hear me out." He said coming to a stand. He had his hands up in front of him in surrender.

"Hear you out?! They were asking me out!" She yelled picking up one of her apples and throwing it at his pink spikey head.

"Hey! No throwing. We talked about this." He said dodging and easily catching the fruit. He took a bite crunching down on the apple.

"You ass! I could have had at least two dates today if it wasn't for you!" She accused picking up a banana.

"You don't need to date. I found a job for us to do anyway, surprise! You wouldn't have time." He assured with a smile waving off the idea of dating.

"I am not going on a mission with you! You ruined my day! And my book didn't even come in. Today was the worst…" She said losing steam and slumping down to the floor. Natsu's previous grin fell leaving in its place a face full of concern.

"Lucy I-" He began.

"Get out Natsu!" She screamed throwing the banana. Silently he caught it in the air placing it on her table. Without as much as a complaint he turned to her bedroom. Lucy watched as he climbed onto the window sill. Before he jumped out he turned to face her. His eyes conveyed nothing but guilt, but she was too upset to really care at that moment.

"Sorry." She heard him say softly, almost inaudible. He turned back to the cool evening sky and jumped out to the sidewalk below her window.

That night was much quieter than usual. No pesky team mates or noises to bother her. As she lay in bed she found it harder to sleep than she was used to. She felt the loneliness creep through her empty room. As angry as she was about Natsu, she had to admit it wasn't fair that she said he had ruined her day. She sat up unlatching the window by her bed. She knew she would go to the guild tomorrow and apologize. She opened the casement before lying back down, and drifting off to sleep.

Lucy's eyes opened slowly to the bright light of day. Her window still ajar, and a breeze whipped across her covers. Sounds of rushing water from the canal outside, and laughing children rushed into the room. She stood up out of bed stretching her arms that ached from horrendous night sleep. With a yawn she made her way toward the kitchen. She hadn't noticed it at first, passing by to get a glass of water and possibly breakfast. As she sat down with a filled glass she saw the package on her table.

"Hello." She said to the package picking it up, turning it over in her hands. "Who put you here?" She said. She realized they must have come in through the open window, since her door was locked. She knew before she opened it that there was only one person who would do this. Ripping the package open the first thing she saw was a folded note attached to a book. She turned the book over. Her eyes widened a hand meeting her mouth. It was the book that had never come. The book she had been looking forward to reading for weeks. It was by her favorite author and a very important book to her. She quickly opened the note. She could barely read the chicken scratch writing, but she knew whose it was.

_Sorry about yesterday. The bookkeeper sold the book before you got there. I tracked it down for you. I know it doesn't make up for anything._

_N_

Before she could think about it she was up and getting dressed. Her feet slid into her boots quickly. The note was still clenched in her hands as she threw open the door and headed toward the guild. _That flame brain jerk. _She thought still feeling teary eyed and guilty. _Why would he go through so much trouble for me? _She wondered, but part of her knew why.

The guild doors were slammed open with a heavy thud. Eyes looked to Lucy who was now heaving every breath. Her gaze darted around the room looking for the man in question, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Are you okay Lucy?" A blue exceed asked flying to her.

"Happy, where's Natsu?" She asked.

"He's home sleeping. I think he was out late last night." He said hovering in front of her. Before she could explained she thanked the cat and walked out the door toward the dragon slayer's little house.

As she trekked through the forest she noticed the darkened clouds and heard rumbling from a distance. _Why now? _She thought picking up her pace. It wasn't long before the rain began to fall. Lucy cursed herself for being irrational and not thinking about the weather before venturing off. The drizzle easily picked up to a full blown storm, and she was already completely drenched by the time she made it to his door.

"Natsu!" She banged loudly on the green wooden entrance. There was no answer at first, so she bashed on the door again. There was a turn and click sound before it was opened.

"Lucy?" A sleepy Natsu asked. He was rubbing his eye with a fist, his hair pointing in one direction from sleep. His usual asymmetrical shirt was wrinkled, and his scarf was hanging from his neck unwrapped. He had apparently slept in his clothes from the day before. She realized he must have really been up all night looking for her book. Lucy stared with her mouth open ready to speak. The problem was she hadn't thought about what she was going to say before she got there. "Are you okay? You're soaked." He pointed out moving to the side to let her in, but she didn't move.

"Natsu I'm sorry." She said feeling her damp hair sticking to the back of her neck. Her clothes clung uncomfortably where she stood. "I didn't mean it."

"What are you talking about weirdo? Come in." He said opening the door up further.

"You didn't ruin my day. I was just angry about the book… Thank you so much for finding it. You really didn't have to." She said meeting her eyes to deep smoky green. Natsu relaxed a bit at the door his face was straight and serious.

"You don't have to thank me Lucy." He said softly. "It was my fault."

"No it wasn't, stupid. You didn't sell the book. And anyway those wimpy guys weren't worth my time if they could be scared off so easily, I mean it's not like I wanted you to scare them off. I don't want you getting the idea that I like you or anything. I mean I… well." She cut off her gaze never leaving his. His face showed no sign of changing and concealed any sort of emotion. They stood silently listening to the rhythm of the rain. Lucy shivered from her damp clothes, and began to feel impatient for his words.

"Well say something." She ordered waiting for his reply.

"I'm thinking." He explained.

"Thinking about what?" She asked.

"I'm no good at words." Natsu clarified shifting his stance from one foot to another.

"I know." Lucy said in understanding, feeling more and more awkward. "I should go." She said shifting to turn around. Natsu reached out suddenly turning her to face him. She was ready to question his actions before her thoughts were silenced by his strong lips pressed against hers. He stood with his hands clasped around her waist to keep her steady. Before long she moved her arms around his neck reciprocating his actions. His lips softened in understanding, his mouth slanted over hers. Moving slowly at first she found their kissing becoming hotter, more demanding. Needy for each other's touch she found herself pressing against him firmly letting her mouth open with his. His hot breath circled inside her mouth urging her on. His hands found their way to her hair as she let his tongue slide into her eager mouth. Butterflies danced inside as she continued their kiss. It wasn't what she was expecting, but she was no less happy it was ensuing. His touch was like fire against her skin, their tongues dancing together in a steady rhythm much like the rain that washed over them. Catching their breath their embrace slowed until his forehead pressed against hers.

"See, no good with words." He breathed.

"Yeah." She agreed pulling away to get a better aspect of his face. She watched the droplets of rain slide down his cheeks, his hair clinging to his temples. His usual playful eyes now looked eager and dark.

"I didn't like how they looked at you." He blurted out.

"What?" She asked with a furrowed brow.

"When they asked you out… They looked… You're not theirs." He explained, a slight frown reaching his lips as he recalled the day.

"I'm not theirs?" She questioned eyeing his slight blush.

"You're nobodies, you are Lucy. You're loud and weird. You're happy and smiling. You're adventurous and free." He stated looking for any kind of reaction in her face. "You shouldn't be tied down to some guy. I'd never get to see you every day like I do now."

"Natsu… I don't know what to say." Lucy stood stunned, his hands now cupping her face.

"I like you the way you are." Natsu said giving her the boyish grin she grew to love. "Hey Lucy?"

"Yeah Natsu?" She replied.

"I'm starving. Can we go inside now?" He asked letting his hands fall from her face. Lucy could do nothing but laugh. His boyish anticipation seemed very endearing to her at that moment. She nodded in agreement. He reached out wrapping her hand with his, as if it was the most obvious and casual thing to do. She was unsure as to what just happened between them, but she knew he was right. She didn't want to be with just any guy. She wanted to be with someone who was reckless, adventurous, honest, and absolutely compassionate. It was as though fate had already made her decision for her. This pink haired pyromaniac would always be the guy for her.

* * *

**Got the idea from a follower on Tumblr. Thank you if you're reading this! Felt like doing a quick nalu one-shot to break up the in tenseness of my other story. Debating on whether or not I want to write this from Natsu's perspective. I feel like it would be funny, but let me know if you are interested in that.**


End file.
